


Love can Burn

by WildKitsune



Series: My Works in Progress [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Ginny gets a summer job at a little cafe in the rich part of Diagon Alley to earn money for a music program she wants to join.  Through her job, she starts to make connections to people she would never before consider friends and has to navigate parts of pureblood society she had never been exposed to previously.  Her family believes Harry that Voldemort returned during the Triwizard cup, but two years have passed, and with no overt signs of the Dark Lord's return they are part of an ever-shrinking minority.As Draco continues to be a seemingly ever resent fixture in her new social and work life she can't help but grow curious about the boy who treats her with more respect than he ever showed her brother.





	Love can Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Yeah so I started posting another story cause I want to know what people think before I get too far into it. This should be a pretty long story with a lot of swerving, and though I have marked it as Draco/Ginny, you should know he isn't the only boy who will be making moves. I may add other ships to make that more clear.

I let out a soft sigh as I hear the bell signaling that the last customer of the morning rush has finally departed.  I look over to Lavender and smile. I’ve never really liked her before, but she did help me get a job here so I guess I should start being nicer to her.

“Is it always that busy in the morning?”  I ask as I grab the broom and start to sweep some of the tea leaves I’ve dropped already on my first day.

“Weekday mornings are a mess.”  She agrees with a nod. I can tell she is trying not to be annoyed with how many times I messed up this morning and starts to help clean so we can be ready for whatever comes next.

“You’ll get used to it, a lot of customers order the same thing every day so you can be prepared.”  She says with a shrug.

I nod, thinking that it will be a long time before I can remember fifty different orders each day.  Coco’s Curious Creations is the premier tea house on Mint Alley, which means it’s snobby and elite, but pays pretty well.

When I started looking for a job I didn’t even think to look around Mint Alley.  It’s another street off of Diagon that caters to the super wealthy. It was by pure luck I ran into Lavender, and she mentioned her work needed a new clerk.  It pays a lot better than any of the other jobs I had been looking at, and the customers seem to tip well, even if I have to deal with most of them talking down to me.

“How is Ron?”  Lavender asks as she tries to sound casual.

“Being a lazy slob,”  I tell her with a shrug as I crouch down to sweep up the pile I just made.

Kneeling I see there is a whole section I missed under the counter, so I start to sweep it as well when the bells on the door ring.

“I’m just saying we are going into our seventh year, if he was considering proposing wouldn’t he have done it already?”  A familiar voice asks, making me jump a bit and hit my head on the underside of the counter. Astoria Greengrass is in my year and incredibly stuck up like most rich Slytherin types.

“Can you shut your sister up?”  A slightly nasal voice answers.  I know this one too but not as well, Pansy Parkinson is the bane of Hermione’s existence, she complains about her all the time when boys aren’t around.

“How can I help you, Ladies?”  Lavender asks, and I realize none of them heard the bump.  I consider hiding here till they leave, but my co-workers gives me a look that makes me reconsider.  She probably has an issue with Parkinson too.

“A pot of Golden Monkey steeped for exactly 3 minutes 54 seconds.  You over-steeped last time.” Parkinson says as I take a deep breath and stand so I can start the order.

“We’ll bring it to your table,”  Lavender says with a fake smile spread across her face.

“Whatever.”  She says before turning back two the other two Slytherins.  “I think he’s just waiting for my birthday.” Parkinson continues the conversation, and they move off to a table.

I tune them out as I get up to start setting up a tray with three porcelain cup, sugar, and cream.  I glance over to watch Lavender prep the pot, but I was nervous to start it myself with such a precise order.

“The trick is to make sure the water is the right temperature as well,”  Lavender explains as she heats the kettle. “Don’t pour it over the leaves till it hums.  The kettles are marked with the kind of tea they heat for.” She explains as I’m training today.  I think she’s told me all of this about seventy times this morning. “You can take it over to them.”  She adds in a tone of authority.

“Thanks?” I say weakly as I glance over at the table they’ve taken near the front window.  They have bags and packages all around them, the girls must be out shopping today. I daydream a moment that I could have a day of pointless shopping, but I’ve pretty much already spent most of the money I’m going to make from this job.

I also notice how casual but nice they are dressed.  I’m used to seeing the girls in their school uniforms, so it is a bit odd to see them in beautiful pastel sundresses with strappy sandals on their feet.

I look down at my uniform and frown as I think that it is probably the nicest thing I own.  The black pencil skirt goes just past my knee, and the deep purple blouse has a small Coco’s logo on the left of my chest.

When the kettle starts to hum, Lavender pours it over the leaves and sets a timing spell.  We both stand by the pot so we can take out the leaves on time.

I sigh and plaster a smile on my face when the tea is done before lifting the tray and carefully bringing it over to the group of girls.  I set the tray down just as Lavender showed me and look to each of the girls at the table.

“Do you need anything else today?”  I ask in a friendly tone.

Parkinson hands me three Galleons without actually looking at me.  “Make sure our pot doesn’t run out.” She says, dismissing me quickly.

I step back and turn away, glad the girls didn’t look at me or recognize me.  I’m sure Astoria will start using this job against me as soon as she realizes.

“Is he dating anyone?”  Lavender asks the moment we are close enough to talk.  It takes me a few moments before I realize she is still asking about my brother.

“I don’t think so,”  I say frowning slightly.  I kneel to finish sweeping up my pile as I think why she is asking about my brother.  Last year Lavender and Ron dated for a few months. Was it possible she wasn’t actually over him?  She did look happy with my answer, but I don’t want to know who fancies my brother. Kissing him seems like it would just be gross.

When the door bells jingled again, Lavander puts on her customer service smile looking to me.  “Time for the late morning crowd.” She says, and I turn to see three more customers I could do without.

What was with all the Slytherins coming to this place?  I guess I lot of them are rich snobs, but if I have to serve them every day, I’m not sure if this job is going to be worth it after all.  I look down quickly as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and a tall slim boy with dark hair I didn’t know, walk up to the counter.

“Your turn,”  Lavender whispers pushing me towards the counter.

I keep my eyes down, not looking at any of them as I put a smile on my face and pray that they don’t recognize me.

“How can I help you, gentlemen, today?”  I ask as I pick up the quill to take their order.

“I’ll get a single pot of Irish Afternoon,”  Malfoy says in a distracted way. “What do you guys want?”

“Are redheads on the menu?”  The boy I don’t know asks in a deeper tone, and I look up as my cheeks warm, what was that supposed to mean?

“Only tea,”  I tell him trying to stay with a friendly tone.

“Do I know you?”  Malfoy asks, making me look at him.  His silver eyes are studying me curiously, and it is odd to see him without the permanent sneer he usually has around my family.  

He’s tall broad shouldered but slim and athletic.  His white-blond hair is a bit longer than I remember and is of course perfectly styled to look messy.  His face is sharp, and he studies me with a bit of fascination.

When I realize I’m staring, I shake my head.  We’ve never actually talked before even if I’ve witnessed more than a few fights he’s had with my brother and Harry.

“Weasley.”  Zabini coughs knowing I couldn’t get lucky enough for him to forget our time in the Slug Club together.  Malfoy’s eyes light up in recognition as his interest seems to deepen and no sneer forms on his face like I was expecting.  It makes my skin crawl as his eyes travel from my face down to my chest and back up again.

“What’s your name?”  He asks without sounding cruel in the least; it was weirding me out.

“It’s Weasley,” Zabini repeats with a chuckle.  “But I have to say I think I like this model the best.”  He adds and I can’t bring myself to look at him. I already know how beautiful he is for a man, with almond-shaped eyes and skin the color of chocolate.  Last year when I was seeing him so often I couldn’t help but fantasize a bit about how his perfectly plump lips would feel against my skin.

“Can I finish taking your order?”  I ask as I don’t know exactly, what else to say right now.

“What’s your name?”  Draco repeats his question, sounding more annoyed now.

“Ginny.”  Lavender answers for me, and I give her a face to show her how much I appreciate her help.

“Drake! Are you guys going to come sit with us?”  Parkinson calls over from the girl’s table.

“We can bring your drinks,”  I say trying to stay professional.

Malfoy looks over to the girl’s table and nods distractedly.  “I want you to bring them.” He says after a moment, and it sounds very much like an order.

Once I take the other two orders Lavender, and I set about making everyone’s tea and a refill for Parkinson’s group.  I load everything onto a tray and make my way over to the table. Parkinson is now actually sitting in Malfoy’s lap, and I try hard not to look at the couple as I lean over to unload my tray and take away the old pot.

“What are you looking at?”  Parkinson snaps, making me stand straight and look down at the couple.  Malfoy winks at me before giving his attention to the girl in his lap.

“Nothing.”  He says casually.

“Exactly.”  She snaps again before glaring at me for some reason.  Everyone laughs, and I don’t understand the joke. “Go away.”  She orders waving me off once again.

I head back to the counter, giving Lavender a questioning look and she shrugs in response.

“They hang out here sometimes.”  She says softly before more customers enter, and we have to focus on work again.

People come and go for the next few hours of my shift, the little group of Slytherins stayed and kept drinking as they talked about whatever those kinds of kids talk about.  I stop noticing them after a while as they don't seem to be making much of a fuss and focus on the lunch rush as it picks up.

By the time I’m done with my shift my feet ache from the two-inch heels I have to wear as a part of the uniform, and I slip them off to rub my feet in the back room before I pull my beat up sneakers out of my bag.

“You have plans today?”  Lavender asks as she collects her things as well.  Avril and Falen are set to finish up the day, so both Lavender and I get off at the same time.

“I have a meeting at Hector’s Harmonies,”  I say a bit nervously before swinging the bag over my shoulder.  “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck?”  She says, sounding unsure.

When I head out the storefront, I happen to catch Malfoy’s eyes as he looks at me curiously.  I look away quickly as I can and try not to meet anyone else’s eyes as I head towards the door.  I try to shake off the odd feeling I get from the whole encounter with the Slytherins.

I need to focus on my meeting.  Hector’s Harmonies is one of the best music schools in all of London, and I have to ace my meeting there if I want to take lessons over the summer.  It’s the main reason I wanted the job because I will have to pay for the lessons myself. They’re just too expensive for my parents to do for me, and I understand.  I kind of like making my own way; it makes me feel responsible.

When I get to Hector’s, I walk in to find two girls and an older boy sitting in a reception area.  Two I don’t know, but Padma smiles at me as I pass. I sign in for my meeting and take a seat next to her.

“I’m glad to see a friendly face,”  I tell the Ravenclaw with a smile. She smiles back at me and nods.

“I haven’t seen you here before.”  She says curiously looking me over in a measuring way.  “I thought you liked Quidditch.”

I smile because I don’t think she is precisely judging me, only curious.  “I love Quidditch, but I also love music. I’ve been playing for a while, and I want to see if I am good enough to learn here.”  I explain. I don’t want to go into the story of the half-blind old woman who had been giving me lessons before this.

“I’ve been in the summer program every year here since I was eight,”  Padma tells me with a shrug.

“And they still make you try out every year?”  I ask as my eyes widen. She nods like it isn’t that big of a deal.

“Patil, Padma, Hanna will see you in classroom twelve.”  The woman at the desk announces, and I give her a warm smile to wish her luck.

“Good luck, Ginny.”  She says before heading down the hall.

“What do you play?” The girl sitting on the other side of me asks.  She has almost jet black hair that is pulled back into a tight bun. Her skin is so fair, but I don’t see a single freckle, and I can’t help but be jealous of her instantly.

She seems a bit familiar, but I can’t place her, so I smile a bit, trying to be as friendly as I can.  I want to join this school, and it would be fantastic if I could make friends here.

“The flute,”  I answer and glance around to see if I can tell what she is here for.  She doesn’t seem to be carrying anything so it could be singing I guess, she does have a beautiful voice flavored with a musical brogue.  “What are you here for?”

“Piano.”  She says, smiling as she mimics playing the keys.  “It’s proper for a lady to be accomplished.” She adds like this is something everyone should know.  “You’ll have your interview with Hector himself if you’ve never been here before. He can be a bit intense, but just relax no point getting worked up.”

“Thanks,”  I say, but now I’m even more nervous thinking about having to play for the owner of the school.

“Pucey, Adrian.”  The woman calls the boy this time.  “James will see you in classroom three.” When he gets up, he winks at the girl next to me, and she smiles back.

“You need to watch out for Adrian.”  She says once the boy is gone. “He’s starting the teacher track here, and he is the biggest playboy.”  She says, shaking her head. “I’m Tracey Davis by the way, what’s your name?”

“Ginny Weasley,”  I tell her feeling a bit more at ease with how nice she is being.

“Weasley?”  She asks her expression turning a bit unreadable.  “Are you related to Ron Weasley?” She clarifies her question, which makes me groan a bit.

“He’s my older brother,”  I tell her with a grimace.

“Davis, Tracey.”  The woman calls before the girl can say anything else.  “Tyler will see you in classroom eight.”

“Good luck,”  I tell her as she gets to her feet.

“I don’t need it.”  She says brightly, as she heads down the hall.

A few other kids come in after that, but I’m too nervous now to make any small talk.  My stomach is cramping a little by the time the lady calls my name and gives me directions to classroom five.

With a final deep breath, I open the door and step inside to find an older wizard in deep plum robes.

“You must be Miss Weasley.”  He says and smiles at me in a friendly way.  He has the look of a kind grandfather, and I feel a little more at ease.  Why had Tracey said he was intense?

“Yes, Sir,”  I say, stepping inside and closing the door after me.

“Please take a seat so we can talk about your future.”  He says motioning to a chair before taking a seat just across from it.

I sit down and set my bag next to me before placing my hands in my lap.  I decide to wait to pull out my flute until he asks for me to play.

“As I am sure you know this institution strives to shepherd the most talented musical students to find their full potential.  We are not a place for hobbyists or part-timers. You must be serious about your music to come here. Miss Weasley, are you serious about your music?”  He asks with such passion in his eyes that I have to swallow before I can find my voice.

“Yes, Sir,”  I say before looking down at my hands.  “I know I haven’t been playing as long as some of the students here, but I’ve found that music is one of the few things that clears my mind and brings me peace.  I do have a passion for it, Sir and I will work very hard to live up to the standards of this school.”

“It says, in your application, you started playing at eleven after your therapist suggested it?”  He asks, and I am not sure of the question.

“Yes, Sir,”  I say because I don’t know what else he wants.

“Are you still seeing this therapist?”  He asks, and I flush slightly at the question.

“Not as often as I was back then,”  I say unsure why he wants to know any of that.

“So music has helped with whatever you were dealing with back then?”  He asks and again I don’t think that is any of his business.

I frown as I think of how to answer the question.  I don’t want to seem rude, but this should have nothing to do with my playing.  “Yes, it does Sir.” I finally admit it because he won’t stop looking at me.

“Do you have any other interests, Miss Weasley?”  He asks, finally moving on from therapist questions.

“I play Quidditch during the school year,”  I admit which makes him frown very deeply.

“Hum.”  Is all he says for a moment before waving his hand at my bag.  “Let's see how you play. I assume you have memorized the audition piece.”

“Yes, Sir.”  I nod quickly pulling my flute’s case from my bag and starting to piece it together carefully.

I see him eye the old and torn case with a frown, and I swallow as he holds out his hand.  “Let me see it.” He orders. 

He frowns as he looks it over and shakes his head before handing it back to me.  My flute is slightly beaten up as well because everything I own is second hand.

I close my eyes to block him out and focus on the piece I am about to play.  I take a deep breath and give myself over to the music. I let myself enjoy the melody of it and feel the energy of the tune.

When I’m finished, I open my eyes and lower the flute so I can see what he has to say about my performance.  I’m very nervous now, but I don’t think I was too bad with what they wanted me to play.

“We will get back to you within the week Miss Weasley.”  He says, giving away nothing as he stands. “You may see yourself out.”  He adds before making his way to another door in the back of the small room.

I look around for the first time noticing the cramped and cozy little classroom.  It has several instruments on one side of the room, and walls filled with music books.  I take another deep breath, the meeting is over now, and there is nothing I can do but wait.

Leaving Hector’s, I feel a release of the tension in my chest as I head to the public fireplaces so I can catch a floo back to the Burrow.

When I get home, mom is already cooking dinner.  I smile at her and kiss her cheek as I exit the fireplace.

“How was your first-day dear?”  She asks as I grab myself an apple from a bowl on the table and sit down.  “And the audition?”

“It was okay,”  I say not wanting to go into detail about my rocky morning or the weird afternoon.  “What’s for dinner?” I ask, trying to tell from the smell in the air.

“Just a roast tonight.”  She says, looking over at me.  “Do you want to get changed before your father gets home?”

I look down at the uniform and make a face.  “Yeah.” I agree, taking another bite of my apple as I head towards the stairs.

“Oh, and could you tidy up your room a bit for me?  I’m putting Hermione in there with you.” She says as she puts a dish of green beans in the oven.

“Hermione’s staying with us?!”  I ask excitedly. It’s always great when Hermione comes to stay, I don’t feel so outnumbered by guys, and I have someone to talk to about teen girl stuff.  “When? For how long?”

“She and Harry should be arriving on Friday.  As far as I know, they plan to stay for the summer.”

“Harry’s coming too!”  I say with a bit more excitement than I meant to show.  I am  _ not  _ still in love with Harry Potter.

“Yes, dear, but he will be staying with Ron.  Now go get changed before your father gets home.”  She says, shooing me out of the kitchen. “And I will want more details about your day over dinner!”  She yells, making me smile.


End file.
